


Give

by bisexualdemondean



Category: Dr. Sexy MD - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdemondean/pseuds/bisexualdemondean





	Give

You hear a soft and sexy crying sound coming from inside a dark empty hospital room, and due to the sexyness in the crying you know who it is.

You knock on the door softly before letting yourself in, and the crying stops.

There's a sexy-shaped person sitting in the corner of the room, and he looks up at you with big eyes that you would have been able to see clearly if it wasn't dark room.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Dr. Sexy says, wiping at his eyes with a shrug. "It's been a rough day."

"Oh no," You say, pressing a hand against his muscly shoulder, "Did you... lose a patient today?"

Dr. Sexy shakes his head, his shiny locks of hair blowing out of his face.

"No, worse."

He takes a deep shaky breath and intertwines his fingers in yours.

"I scuffed my cowboy boots."


End file.
